Screaming with Binky: Proud Snack Incident
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Another 'Screaming with Binky' short! As Oscar Proud attempts to introduce a brand new snack to the world that's guaranteed to melt in people's mouths, will the certain loud voice of a clown cause the snacks to literally be ruined? Slight X-Over between Garfield and Friends and The Proud Family!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis! I also don't own the Proud Family, which belongs to Disney!

Well, this is going to be a monthly thing now, but yep, Screaming with Binky is going to be a main series for this year! What is Binky the Clown up to today? Find out and we'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Bring out the pizza and soda, because it's time for...

**Screaming with Binky**

Somewhere in the town of Wizville, California, outside the Proud Snax company, a large crowd had gathered around, and coincidentally, one of the people that happened to be participating was a certain fat orange cat with black stripes carrying a box of what seemed to be 'Proud Snacks'. The cat pulled out one snack and ate one... before spitting it out in disgust. "Honestly, I don't see what's so tasty about these things..."

Garfield then noticed the camera focusing on him before nudging his eyes towards the stage. As the point of view of the camera turned to the stage, Garfield quickly narrated, "Anyway, we're here today in Wizville, California, where the most infamous snack company in all of the world, Proud Snacks, is about to release a brand new flavor. Be quiet now, I want to see how the head of the company tries and botches this up."

Indeed, everything remained quiet as an African American man with a white shirt, red tie and blue overalls came out, giving a slight wave as he came to the podium. However, much to his annoyance, he noted the dead silence that had filled the area. The man did his best to ignore the silence as he gave a cough and started his speech with a smile.

"Good afternoon, everybody in Wizville! As you all know, I'm Oscar Proud, creator of Proud Snacks!" Oscar said as he looked around the bored faces of the people. "Now, I realize that my snacks for the past... few years have not been met with the credit it deserves."

"It's mostly bad credit!" A familiar voice in the audience called out.

Oscar frowned as he looked towards the front row, where his family was sitting, and in the middle was a familiar old woman dressed in pink and wearing glasses. "Nobody asked you, Mama!"

The man then realized he said that out loud in front of everyone before standing in position, adjusting his tie and coughing. "Anyway, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce a new type of Proud Snack, but we need absolute quiet, because the test batch is quite sensitive to noise. Remember, one slight noise could affect this new batch I'm presenting today."

From the front of the crowd, Suga Mama rolled her eyes as she whispered to Trudy, "If you ask me, he's just saying quiet so that I won't let out a loud rant."

"Oh, Suga Mama." Trudy shook her head a bit as the old lady patted her poodle on the head.

"Now, please hold your applause until I'm done with the demonstration. I have hired my lovely daughter, Penny Proud, to help in assisting bringing out my lovely new snack creation!" Oscar smiled as he turned towards the doors. "Okay, Penny, if you would."

The doors opened up as a familiar black haired girl in two pigtails and an ahoge sticking in her hair, wearing a white blouse, red sweater jacket, dark red skirt and black Mary-Jane shoes grunting as she seemed to be pulling a large wagon out. She seemed to be very exhausted from dragging the wagon out as Penny Proud muttered to herself, "Couldn't you have waited until... ugh... my help arrived?"

As Penny pulled the wagon out next to Oscar, the girl merely collapsed from exhaustion as Oscar gave a grin as he whispered into the mike. "My daughter, everyone. And now... to unveil my latest creation! Remember, even the slightest loudest sound can make it go flat... behold!"

With that, Oscar pulled the sheet away as a huge box was revealed in front of everyone, entitled "Proud Snacks: Now With Soufflé Flavor". The members of the audience looked at each other as they weren't quite sure what to make of it. Oscar grinned as he turned to the audience. "I bet you're all awestruck at this new product, but that's right! Thanks to the wonders of soufflé, it'll change the Proud Snack company for a new generation! And the best part is the taste! It'll taste like any flavor of soufflé you wish! Strawberry, banana, blueberry, you name it!"

Garfield, who was watching this, couldn't help but roll his eyes as he said, "You know, I almost feel bad for what's to happen right now."

Back onstage, Oscar Proud grinned as he started to talk, "Now, this soufflé will not hit stores until tomorrow, but I assure you, once you taste this Proud Snack, you'll never want to go back. Now, is there anybody who'd like to make a statement? Anyone?"

Oscar looked around as he noticed somebody in the third row, wearing a strange, brown trenchcoat and hat covering his face was raising his hand. "Uh, yes, you in the third row?"

"I just have one thing I'd like to say, in regards to your product." The figure said. "And that would be as follows..."

Oscar raised an eyebrow, honestly not sure where the figure was going as he got up and took a deep breath.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, PROUD MANAGER!"

Everyone jumped up in shock, even the exhausted Penny as the box started to shake. Oscar winced from the loud voice before turning towards the shaking box. His eyes shrank. "Uh-oh..."

Seeing the disaster that they were about to be in, everyone was evacuating out of their seats and running to their cars as they drove away. Penny, noting a disaster was about to happen, took one step back and said, "Well... I just remembered, I-had-a-date-with-Sticky-okay-bye!"

And with that, Penny turned tail and ran, leaving Oscar alone on the stage with the shaking box... which sure enough, a large brown substance exploded from the box as Oscar screamed like a little girl. "TRUDAAAAAAAAY!"

And, during the time that Oscar stayed on the stage, the poor working man got buried in the creamy snacks that have deflated all because of the trenchcoat yelling man, who was still standing nearby, as if proud of his work. Trudy and Suga Mama turned to the trenchcoat wearing figure as Suga Mama pulled out a few bucks and handed it to him. "Heh, thanks for making my son's life a living hell for one day!"

"Wait, what? Suga Mama, you planned this?" Trudy frowned.

"She sure did!" The laughing figure said as he took off the trenchcoat and hat, revealing himself to be an orange haired clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, and green shoes. This clown, known as Binky, gave a laugh, "And I must say, she must be very "proud" of her boy right now! I can say that I'm certainly "proud" of him!"

Binky gave a giggle as he started to dance around like a lunatic. Suga Mama couldn't help but clap for the clown that humiliated her son as Trudy rolled her eyes. "You know, Suga Mama, I swear, you attract all the clowns."

"Maybe so, but I still have one clown that I personally adore!" The old woman grinned as she turned towards a familiar green haired man in a purple suit, who seemed to be giving a sandwich to Garfield.

The man, known as Papi, looked up as he groaned, noticing Suga Mama giving him a smile as he said in his native Spanish language, but translated to English for those who don't speak Spanish, "Why is it I always get stuck with the crazy ones?"

Papi then let out a Joker-esque laugh as Garfield shuddered before turning to the camera. "Good thing our contract for these segments specifically say that we can't include Marvel or DC Comics. But anyway, enjoy these commercials while I enjoy my lunch..."

With that, Garfield went back to enjoying his sandwich as Trudy was trying to dig her husband out, with Suga Mama and Binky giving a laugh at Oscar's expense...

* * *

And thus, another 'Screaming with Binky' short comes to an end! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for more Screaming with Binkys, whether it be a show to have Binky crossover with OR solo ones, leave it in the reviews or PM me! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
